You Leave Me Breathless
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Aftermath. Right after Akagi and his team defeated the latest Heterodyne attack, Ooyama asks him out by giving him a Valentine's Day card. Despite Tanigawa spreading rumours about them, they resume their date. But then, a new Heterodyne has appeared, spills an infection across the city and Ooyama gets poisoned. Can Akagi save her and defeat it? Akagi x Ooyama pairing. R&R, plz!


**You Leave Me Breathless**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dai-Guard. Only the respective company does. I only own the_ 'Poison Heterodyne'_. This exclusive story takes place after the final episode. Akagi x Ooyama pairing. There might be some OOC's. Read & Review and please, no flames! Lastly, Happy Valentine's Day!

Two weeks has passed, since Dai-Guard and Kukobogar battled against The Heterodyne robot (a black version of Dai-Guard) and completed the mission with Akagi aiming at the original Fractal Knot by firing Dai-Guard's the Knot Punisher 2 inside of it. During the robotic brawl, Busujima was about to launch the O-E bomb until Saeki prevented him from doing so. Although the Dai-Guard team were successful of witnessing The Heterodyne's crumble and disintegration, both robots began free-falling.

When Iizuka and Akagi tried to deploy their parachutes, it was damaged during the ensuing battle and collapsed, resulting Dai-Guard to plunge to the ground. Luckily, it falls into a muddy pond and the entire crew survived. Afterwards, PR Division 2 went right back to processing paperwork and assisting with emergencies, while Kukobogar accepts the responsibility for dealing with any Heterodyne attacks.

Later in the day, the crew is informed from the loudspeaker responding to a quake occurring in the city of Okutama with a Magnitude of 8.6 HectroBreaths and a sighting of a Heterodyne.

As the team are dispatched, they use the Kukobogar to dispose the Heterodyne while Dai-Guard is under construction from its last battle.

Right after a very hard fight against the recent Heterodyne and the successful evacuation of the citizens in Okutama about the 8.6 Magnitude quake, they immediately went back to base and notify the chief of their success.

Moving into the present day, Dai-Guard has been fully repaired and now that everyone have managed to complete their massive amount of paperwork, it was time to call it a day.

As soon as everyone began leaving their desks, only Akagi and Ooyama were left remaining and that's when Ooyama came up to him with a surprising question.

"Akagi?"

"Yes? What is it, Ooyama?" he asked curiously.

Upon witnessing the two members of PR Division 2, Tanigawa stood outside of the office by hiding against the wall and peeked her head at half-way. She became curious as to why Ooyama and Akagi are left alone in the office._ "What's going on between those two? Could it be that it's just like what happened with..."_. She gasped by recalling what had transpired with Aoyama by seeing him giving Chiaki a special greeting card that had a big red heart on it, while a hint of redness was shown on Chiaki's rosy cheeks; resulting of them holding their hands together and laughing. As if that wasn't surprising enough, she also saw Sumida giving away the same greeting card to Professor Domeki and they too were holding hands and smiling.

Once she got back to spying on Ooyama and Akagi, she then noticed the calendar on the wall. When she realized what today is, she became very startled of what the special occasion is all about. _"No way! It's Valentine's Day? That would explain it! But why would Akagi and Ooyama..."_ She paused and a mischievous smile was shown on her face and found out the connection between them. "Oh, I know what's going on." Now that she has figured out what Ooyama is planning, she joins up with the other crew members.

Back to Ooyama with her hands behind her back and a small of hint of redness was shown on her cheeks, she shyly asks Akagi. "Akagi, I was thinking."

"About what?" he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

With her face nearly turning pure red, she gives him the special greeting card from behind her back and turned her head away slightly.

Although confused, Akagi opens up the card and inside was a shape of a pure red heart with an inscription that says, _'The best thing about me is you.'_ After he reads it, he gasped in bewilderment and looked back at Ooyama, feeling shy. "Ooyama, what does this mean?"

"A-Akagi, would you like to...go out with me?" she asked shyly.

"Huh?" cried Akagi as a hint of redness with shown on his cheeks. "What for?"

Ooyama scoffed. "It's Valentine's Day!" She continued. "Aoyama gave Chiaki the exact greeting card but with a different quote and since you and your crew took care of the previous Heterodyne, I thought it would be appropriate for us to spend some time together, you and I."

The primary pilot of Dai-Guard couldn't believe his eyes. He's being asked by the oldest female member in the Public Relations Division 2 office out on a date. He recalls the number of times she kept nagging about his work and health, along with his well-being. It didn't take long for him to reply back to her. "Well, sure." Much like from before, his cheeks were formed with a hint of redness on them. "I don't mind going out with you."

Ooyama smiled and without warning, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Akagi." Seconds later, she standing real close to Akagi's face and by breaking up the hug, she backed away and she too has her cheeks turned beat red. "L-Let's get going."

"Y-Yeah." Akagi nods his head.

On their way out and holding their hands together, they've noticed a loud commotion coming from near the exit doors. As soon as they peered in closer, they're listening to Tanigawa blurting out her office gossip to the crew members of Dai-Guard about Akagi and Ooyama as a couple.

Both of them gasped in shock and then, became frustrated that Tanigawa is not only spewing out about them but also repeating the same information over and over until Ooyama steps in and confront Tanigawa to cease her rambling.

By tapping Tanigawa on her shoulder, she turned around to see Ooyama's angry expression. "Oh, h-hi, Ooyama. I was just..."

She interjected her. "Stop this at once! What makes you believe that we're a couple?" She narrowed her eyes. "Were you spying on us earlier, so that you can share with the rest of our members?"

"H-How did you know?" thought Tanigawa with sweat coming from her forehead.

Ooyama replied. "While I was speaking with Akagi, I saw you over my shoulder peeking your head from out of the office door by eavesdropping on us. That was so rude of you!"

Even Akagi felt disgusted as well. "What were you thinking about us being together? Is it because it's Valentine's Day?"

Saeki added. "Be honest!"

Tanigawa fiddles with her fingers. "Well, if you put it that way, yes. It's all because of what happened with Aoyama and Chiaki and then, Professor Domeki with Sumida; giving out their cards to each other."

After her confession, Ooyama points at her. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." She turns back to Akagi and wrapped her arm with his. "Let's go, Akagi."

Upon feeling her arm, he could feel his face nearly turning pure red. _"Good grief. What's happening to me?"_

As the PR Division 2 watch them leave and feeling speechless, they all turn to Tanigawa spying on them from earlier in the day by glaring back at her.

Ibuki spoke first about Tanigawa's office gossip. "Idiot! Are you out of your mind? What makes you believe that Akagi and Ooyama are a couple? That's not enough evidence!"

The outgoing office girl felt sorry for what she did, relating to her hyperactive personality. Just as she was about to apologize for her actions, an announcement came from the loudspeaker about a recent sighting of a new Heterodyne with a 4.2 Magnitude quake and where it's now located.

"What? But, that's..." cried Ibuki.

Meanwhile, Akagi and Ooyama are enjoying their wonderful time together, regardless of what had transpired with Tanigawa's gossiping.

Their first trip was a fine cuisine restaurant and during their gourmet, they were talking and then laughing in unison about the memories they've had with their crew and how much their employment means to them including everyone and Dai-Guard. The next stop was at a movie theatre playing an action-packed film and during one of the scenes, Ooyama became startled and nearly jumped onto Akagi's chest as her cheeks became red once again; so did Akagi.

Now that they've finished watching the film at the movie theatre, they resume their special outing and after several minutes of walking down at a local park, they both sat down on the bench. By gazing at the beautiful blue sky covered in pure white clouds, Ooyama glances at Akagi with a soft smile on her face.

"Thanks for spending out with me. It was...enjoyable." Much like from before, her cheeks were formed with a hint of redness.

"Y-You're welcome. By the way, are you still mad at Tanigawa regarding us?" thought Akagi.

Her cheerfulness turned serious upon mentioning one of the crew members' gossiping. "I was but I'm not. Still, unlike you, her personality is hyperactive and it annoys me for her to spew out rumours about us." That's when she puts her hand to her chest, where her heart is and its beating rapidly like a cheetah. _"What's going on? Why is my heart..."_

But before she could conclude her sentence, Akagi interrupts her. "Is something the matter, Ooyama?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine. But, thanks for asking."

Suddenly, their peaceful conversation was briefly interrupted by the sounds of people screaming very loudly.

_Civilian#1: "Run for it!"_

_Civilian#2: "I don't want to die!"_

_Civilian#3: "Hurry or the Heterodyne will kill us!"_

"What? A Heterodyne?" cried Akagi.

When the new Heterodyne unveiled its features, it was a gigantic creature in the shape of a Rubik's cube; the top part is white, the left side is yellow and the right side is green. As it hovers over the panicked civilians slowly, it stopped. As it starts changing its sides rapidly for nearly a minute, it began to glow with a vibrant purple light on the centre from the top side.

"Quick! Let's head back and activate Dai-Guard!" informed Ooyama.

"You got it!" replied Akagi as they both head back to the office.

But once they've started running, the Heterodyne released a large puff of purple smoke from the top and as everyone also ran for cover, most of them breathed it in and then, they started coughing while a dark purple rash was forming on their faces.

During their mad dash, Ooyama accidentally tripped over a damaged sidewalk and fell on her stomach. But when she got back to her feet, the last remnants of purple smoke had touched her and just like the rest of the victims, she too began to cough and was about to fall to the pavement until Akagi caught her in his arms while covering his nose and mouth with the collar from his jacket.

"Ooyama!" He gasped in shock to see the dark purple rash beginning to form on the right side of her face and became visibly upset to see his best friend infected; much like the rest of the civilians. Filled with anger and determination, he quickly takes her to a nearby hospital and placed her in the emergency room; but she wasn't the only one being hospitalized. So were many other people that also became victimized. By looking at how many people have suffered at the latest Heterodyne attack, there were approximately 20 to 25 people and there was plenty of empty rooms left from every floor, in case if the numbers were to increase.

Although Ooyama is under hospital care including the rest of the victims by subduing the rash on her face, Akagi still feels upset that there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening. He walks over to her side and clutched her hand. "Hang in there, Ooyama. I'll beat that Heterodyne for you."

As soon as he exits her hospital room, he's being greeted by his fellow team-mates such as Ibuki, Aoyama and Chief Oosugi.

"Akagi! Did you hear? There was..."

"I know. A Heterodyne was attacked and it infected twenty to twenty-five people."

Aoyama gasped. "That's horrible!" He then noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Ooyama?"

With a deep sigh, he revealed with his arms folded. "She was also...infected."

"What?!" shouted everyone in unison.

"Oh, no! This is awful!" cried Chiaki as she buries her face onto Aoyama's chest and starts crying.

"Akagi, we need Dai-Guard!" insisted Ibuki.

By nodding his head in agreement, both himself, Aoyama and Ibuki head outside of the hospital and noticed that Dai-Guard has been positioned outside, thanks to Shirota and his army. While the trio of salarymen gather up emergency supplies and evacuation of the remaining civilians from the city, Akagi, Aoyama and Ibuki starts operating Dai-Guard and hoping to defeat the recent Heterodyne that has not only infected the civilians but also Akagi's best friend, Ooyama.

Now with Dai-Guard fully operational and repaired, the trio burst into action once more and battle the latest Heterodyne while preventing to spread the infected purple smoke across the country.

Both Ibuki and Aoyama became very perplexed about the Heterodyne's appearance.

"That's the Heterodyne?"

"Yeah, it seems that way. It looks like one of those cube puzzle toys."

"We don't have time for this! Let's knock its block off!"

Just then, Shirota was shown on-screen and verified the details about the Heterodyne through their intercoms. "Hold it. There's only one way to destroy the Poison-Type. The original fractal knot is on-top of the Heterodyne by its centerpiece. Once it changes its form, reach its location with the Knot Punisher 2. As for its armour, it's highly defensive from both sides, while you time your attack from above. When I give out the signal, attack it with full power. Destroy it with one blow and then, everyone's status will return to normal."

"Roger!" says Akagi, Ibuki and Aoyama in agreement.

Shirota starts the countdown. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Go!"

Afterwards, Dai-Guard begins charging in at the Heterodyne before it can change shape.

Akagi informs Aoyama. "Aoyama, activate the flywheel!"

"Got it!"

He manages to do so and as it begins charging up, Ibuki reads the details of the Heterodyne's weakness from the viewing monitor while informing Aoyama.

"Just like what Shirota had described. Aoyama, attenuate the output. I'm delaying the tempo, once we reach from above."

"Roger!"

By witnessing The Heterodyne changing its shape and starting to glow light purple from the top, Ibuki sees the opening. "Akagi, now!"

"Alright!"

With its big leap, it latches on the centre of the top as Aoyama informs Akagi that the Knot Punisher 2 has latched on the Heterodyne's top side. "Flywheel at maximum output!"

As Akagi takes one quick glance that attacked his best friend, he grinds his teeth, grips the control and by pushing it forward, he shouts. "GO!"

It activates the Knot Punisher 2 by piercing right through from top to bottom and in a mere instant, the Poison-Type Heterodyne was dissolved and crumbled into millions of dust.

Thus, Dai-Gaurd stood victorious as Akagi shouts out: "Heterodyne annihilated!"

As a result of the Poison-Type Heterodyne's defeat, all of the victims that suffered a purple rash on their faces has disappeared, along with Ooyama at the hospital.

Once Akagi, Ibuki, Aoyama and the rest of the Division 2 crew sat next to Ooyama's side, she murmured until she re-opened her eyes and sees everyone sitting next to her. But then, she notices that the purple rash on her face has faded away; indicating that the Poison-Type Heterodyne has been destroyed by Akagi and company as she makes a warm smile.

A sigh of relief came from Akagi upon seeing Ooyama feeling better. "Glad that you're back to normal. Otherwise, the infection would've become much worse and we wouldn't be the same without you."

"Akagi...". She placed her hand over his and as he noticed it, she continued. "There's...something that I need to tell you."

"Huh?"

Before Ibuki could interrupt, Aoyama placed his hand over her shoulder and shook his head at her. "I suggest that we should leave them be."

"Well, yes but..."

"Come on, Ibuki," told Chiaki as they leave the hospital with only Akagi and Ooyama remaining.

Now that the PR Division 2 have left, Ooyama pressed forward. "Akagi, ever since you first arrived and became the main pilot of Dai-Guard, I've felt a great sensation from inside of me."

"Wh-What are you saying?" wondered Akagi.

"I understand that today is Valentine's Day and you're more than my valentine, you mean a lot to me. The truth is...". As she stood up and leaned closer to his ear, she spatted out these important words to him. "I love you."

When that happened, he gasped in total shock. He couldn't believe that the oldest woman in the PR Division 2 has actually liked him all along. "R-Really?" Once again, his cheeks were formed with a hint of redness on them. "Is that why you keep worrying about my health and work?"

"Of course!" She clasps her hands with his, while small tears were formed in her eyes.

Then, as he wipes her tears, he explained. "Ooyama, I almost forgot to tell you that me and my team destroyed The Heterodyne...for you."

"Oh, Akagi. Thank you."

As they locked into each others' eyes, their lips were met in a very warm and blissful feeling as Ooyama throws her arms around Akagi's neck while he threw his around her lower waist. After breaking up the kiss, they both share their words.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ooyama."

"You too, Akagi."

A few days later, Ooyama was released from the hospital and everyone was very happy to see her recovered.

Shifting now into the evening, they all gathered together on a boat and headed towards one of Tanigawa's favourite restaurants in order to celebrate Valentine's Day.

Everybody really enjoyed their feast. Especially Chiaki and Aoyama as they share their kiss after their meal, along with Professor Domeki and Sumida sharing the same feeling. Whereas Akagi and Ooyama, they stood outside of the restaurant by glancing at the full moon from the sky covered with millions of stars.

From there, Akagi smiled at Ooyama; feeling relieved that his colleague is alive and well. Ooyama smiled back.

"Thanks for saving my life, Akagi and I love you."

"I love you too."

Just like from back at the hospital, they pressed their lips against each other. Similar to his connection with his Dai-Guard teammates, his relationship with Ooyama has also been strengthened and is looking forward to a bright future.


End file.
